


Symbiosis

by Meicdon13



Category: GUNxSWORD
Genre: Mechaphilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated from Dann for too long, Van spends some much needed time with his armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Every mecha fandom needs one machine porn fic. Written for the lulz so don’t expect any serious attempt at smut. My thanks to **austere_flare** for putting up with my questions.

He really should remember to call down Dann at the end of every week. Van crawled weakly into the cockpit and stabbed his sword into the floor, activating his armor. The familiar blue light surrounded him until Dann’s systems realized that he was sick. Blue quickly switched to green and the cockpit’s floor…changed.

It wasn’t solid, liquid, or gas. It was more like light. He floated in it, limbs loose and relaxed, eyes half-lidded, letting the soothing sensation of weightlessness course through his body. Van sighed in contentment, his grip on his sword going loose. His entire body seemed to throb with every caress of the light around him, every throb like a heartbeat. Dann’s heartbeat.

A green tendril rose up out of the pool Van floated in and caressed his face, pushing away a lock of hair that had fallen across his eyes. Van turned his head towards the caress, following the tendril of moving light with slightly unfocused eyes. It stroked his cheek again and subsided, slowly sinking back into the pool of green light.

Slowly, the aches and pains of his sick body faded away, leaving Van feeling completely refreshed. He tilted his head back, feeling the light caressing his scalp, tendrils slipping his hat off and running through his hair. The buttons of his jacket and shirt were being undone, and Van let it happen. Dann was doing what it deemed necessary for him to reconnect properly with it.

 _My armor_ , he thought fondly. It was a random thought, but he felt an answering pulse go through the green light and down his spine.

_My pilot._

And that was true. Dann belonged to him and he was free to do whatever he wanted with it, but he also needed to take care of Dann. Dann wouldn’t last long without him and he wouldn’t be able to live without Dann. It was a strange sort of reciprocal ownership that Van completely understood.

Other armor pilots could switch armors without a second glance but he was stuck with Dann, so maybe it wasn’t a reciprocal ownership after all. Maybe it was more like Dann owning Van.

Another pulse. _You think too much_ , it seemed to say. _Don’t think. Just feel. We need to reconnect. You’ve been away for too long. Just feel._

So he did. Van closed his eyes and concentrated on the caresses on his skin, the green tendrils of light whisper-soft against him. Then, they were slipping under the waistband of his pants, beneath his underwear, and against sensitive skin. His breath hitched as the tendrils wrapped around his soft member, stroking, teasing.

His pants were unbuttoned and the pushed down his hips along with his underwear. More tendrils made their way across his chest, their tips curling around his erect nipples. Van shivered as more of his skin was exposed to the light surrounding him. It only took a few strokes for him to grow completely hard. A drop of precum slid out of the tip and down the side of his member.

Van reached his peak quickly, white ribbons of semen streaking his stomach and chest. His eyes half-lidded, he floated in the green light as he came back down from his post-coital haze. He felt Dann cleaning him up and fixing his clothes, sending more soothing pulses throughout him as it did so.

Feeling completely better, Van found himself unwilling to exit the comfort of his armor. Well, he didn’t have anything he needed to do and he just felt so relaxed inside Dann’s cockpit…

_Stay._

Van did.


End file.
